


you are mine...at last

by snowglobes



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Singers, Explicit Sexual Content, Imprinting, Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin are Best Friends, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Open Relationships, Pack Dynamics, Peril, Sex Positive, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowglobes/pseuds/snowglobes
Summary: It was on his way to work Monday that he noticed it.An odd pull, like a fishhook behind his ribs, made him want to go the opposite direction from work. He’d never felt something like that before. He paused on the street, debating.It was stupid, right? Probably nothing. He pulled out his phone to text Taemin. He could handle the dance studio without him for an evening. He’d never been one to ignore instinct anyway.He followed the tug.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 30
Kudos: 275
Collections: Haggly Holidays!, WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	you are mine...at last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falloutgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/gifts).



> I wrote this to specifically target aubrey but inadvertently ruined myself in the process so i guess that's karma for me lmao rip

“Don’t look.”

Jongin’s instinct was to _immediately_ turn around and look, despite Junmyeon’s warning.

“What’s he doing here?” Chanyeol whispered. “He doesn’t belong.”

“Who doesn’t belong?”

He was summarily ignored by the rest of his pack.

“I don’t know,” Junmyeon answered, his eyes flickering red as he looked at someone behind Jongin. “I didn’t expect one of his kind to show in a werewolf bar. If I had, I wouldn’t have brought our omegas with us.”

Jongin barely resisted reaching across the table and punching Junmyeon for that remark. “Sehun and I are _right here.”_ Battling the alpha ego was so exhausting sometimes.

Sehun, sitting next to him in their corner booth, flicked his russet ears back. “Don’t drag me into this, Nini. You know I’m shit at standing up to Junmyeon.”

Across from them, Junmyeon and Chanyeol remained silent, gazes predatory and fixed as they tracked whomever they were worried about. Rolling his eyes, Jongin turned to the more sensible members of their pack. “Will one of you please tell us what’s going on?” They had views behind him from their positions in the curve of the booth, and they hadn’t been ordered not to look.

“A vampire walked in,” Yixing supplied, sipping at his drink. He eyed the alphas cautiously, but they were both too caught up in their protective instincts to pay them any mind.

“Royalty, by the looks of his jewelry,” said Tao, a beta like Yixing. “You know how the royal ones are always dripping in chains and stuff.”

“I can’t believe they’re serving him.” Junmyeon curled his lip in apparent disgust. 

“I’ve never seen a vampire,” Jongin mused, curiosity burning through him. “I thought they didn’t exist anymore.” He started to turn around slowly.

“Jongin,” Junmyeon growled softly, his gaze not leaving the figure.

He flicked his ears back, deferring to Junmyeon even if he didn’t want to. “You’re both ruining this outing by stinking up our table with alpha pheromones.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kyungsoo sigh and hide his face in his hands.

“Both of you calm down,” Jongin said, aiming a kick at Junmyeon from under the table. “I’m going to go to the bathroom, and you better be more relaxed when I come back.”

“Kyungsoo, go with him,” Junmyeon instructed. “I don’t want anyone alone when there’s a bloodsucker in the room.”

“No.” Jongin stood, already easing away from the table. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I’ll be right back.”

He left before anyone could stop him, making a show of not looking around for the vampire royalty that had them all in knots.

He relaxed when he didn’t hear anyone following him, making for the bathroom. When he finished, he walked into the back hallway, making for the low hum of noise at the end. The hallway seemed darker than it had when he’d come down it a minute ago, but that could also be the drinks.

“My, aren’t you a pretty thing,” a sensuous voice purred from the shadows. “With that bubblegum hair and those cute blond ears.”

Jongin whirled around, ears flattening and his tail tucking, peering into the shadows at the end of the hallway. He tried to catch a scent, but all he got was a faint whiff of rain-soaked earth. Not a wolf, then. “Who are you?”

A velvety chuckle. “I could ask you the same. What’s a pretty omega like you doing alone? Don’t they keep you all locked away from danger?”

Jongin crept closer. Even with his enhanced vision, his gaze couldn’t seem to penetrate the shadows. “Maybe like, a century ago. How did you know I’m an omega?”

“The ears and tail are a dead giveaway, darling.”

“You’re not a wolf. No scent.”

“No, not even.” A peal of tinkling laughter. “Far from it.”

Jongin got close enough to spot a flash of white against a very, very sharp tooth, and then he was grabbed and whirled into darkness, pressed against a wall.

“What’s your name, little wolf?”

“You’re a vampire,” he gasped, realizing in pieces that his arms were pinned to the wall, a cold nose pressing into his neck. He shuddered—even if vampires didn’t scent, it was still _way_ more intimate than Jongin wanted to be with a stranger.

“So, he _isn’t_ stupid.” The words ghosted over his skin. “You name, wolf. I’m getting impatient.”

“Jongin.” He still hadn’t seen the vampire’s face. He could feel soft hair tickling his cheek, hair that looked as black as the shadows that clung to him. “Are you royalty, like they say?”

“Like who says, little wolf?”

“The other members of my pack. They said you were royalty.” He gasped as the tip of a fang flirted with his neck. “What’s your name?”

“You smell tantalizing, Jongin. Did you know that?”

“Other wolves say I smell like—”

“Strawberries.”

“Yeah.”

“Those were my favorite, when I was human. I still crave them sometimes.”

He probably should have been afraid of the tongue that licked a seductive path up his throat, but instead he shivered, his tail betraying him with a small wag. “Are you going to let me go now?”

“Hmmmm?” Cold lips pressed against his cheek, tempting Jongin to turn his head. “Why would I let such a pretty little thing like you go?”

Jongin whined as their noses brushed. “I still don’t know your name.”

“Baekhyun,” he whispered against his lips, right before Jongin succumbed to the desire thrumming beneath his skin and connected their lips in a kiss.

Baekhyun was small. And while Jongin was no stranger to the supernatural strength of alphas, Baekhyun was stronger than any other wolf Jongin had encountered. It was surprising that Baekhyun could pin him so easily, when the few inches difference in their height should have made Jongin stronger.

Sharp teeth tugged at his bottom lip, making him hiss through a whimper. Baekhyun still had his hands pinned to the wall, frustrating him. He wanted to run his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair and see if it felt like liquid shadow. He wanted to have Baekhyun’s hands on his body.

He shouldn’t want any of it, though. He pushed the thought aside, focusing on the way it felt like the most dangerous of flirtations to lick into Baekhyun’s mouth, his tongue dancing around canines that were razor sharp.

A small sting against the tip of his tongue made him wince in surprise, while Baekhyun groaned and sucked at his tongue. Hard.

Jongin whined as Baekhyun released his wrists in favor of grasping at his jaw with desperate fingers. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, pulling him closer despite the screaming in the back of his head to do the opposite.

Baekhyun’s hands slid up his jaw, into his hair, cool fingers dancing along the tips of his ears, making him shiver and sigh, relaxing into the wall.

“Oh, so not only are they cute, but they’re sensitive too,” Baekhyun said gleefully, his fingers stroking the soft fur of his ears.

Jongin whimpered again, his tail quivering against his leg. “Please...”

“Let him go, bloodsucker.”

Jongin flicked his ears out of Baekhyun’s grasp, pinning them to his skull in fear. Junmyeon had only used his alpha voice a handful of times, none of them pleasant. He wasn’t eager for what it would bring this time.

Baekhyun turned his head, most of his face hidden by his shoulder. “Or what?”

Junmyeon’s eyes flashed red. “Or I’ll tear you apart.”

“Oh, I think not.” Baekhyun tutted. “I don’t think you want the king’s coven descending on your pack in retribution, do you? He’s quite fond of me, you know.”

“Jongin, come here,” Junmyeon ordered from the other end of the hallway.

Jongin’s tail curled between his legs, overwhelmed by the conflicting desires of walking down the hallway on his own two feet or prostrating himself at Junmyeon’s feet, struggling under the weight of his alpha’s displeasure.

“Don’t be a stranger, baby,” Baekhyun whispered, lips ghosting at the hinge of his jaw before Baekhyun let him slip past, vanishing into smoke.

As soon as he was gone, Junmyeon rushed for him, checking him over for injuries. “You reek of death.” He growled, and Jongin bent his head so Junmyeon could easily scent him. “I told you to stay away from him.”

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” He made himself as small as possible. “He cornered me.”

Junmyeon didn’t need to know that past the initial shock, Jongin had been all too willing to remain cornered.

“Let’s get you home.”

With one last glance to the empty shadows, Jongin followed Junmyeon.

“Poor Jongin, attacked by a bloodsucker.” Luhan hugged him tightly. “Our sunshine omega, terrified. I’ll never forgive that bastard.”

Of the alphas in their pack, Luhan was the most comforting. It probably had something to do with the way Kyungsoo had him wrapped around his finger.

“Thanks, Lu. I’m okay, though,” Jongin insisted.

It didn’t stop his pack from smothering him, though.

For the next few days, he was never alone. He spent an entire afternoon napping on Yifan’s chest until Yixing got home from work, basking in the comfort of another omega, and then he was sent to Sehun’s room.

“Are you really okay?” Sehun asked, his eyes more observant than others in the pack. “You seem...distant.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He cuddled up to Sehun, scenting him briefly and finding nothing but Junmyeon’s fresh linen scent covering Sehun like a blanket. “Wow. When are you two going to make it official?” He sneezed. Junmyeon’s scent had always been a bit too thick for him.

Sehun had the grace to blush. “He wants to wait until my next heat so it’s easier.”

“Gross.”

“You literally just asked me.” Sehun’s sharp fingers found his vulnerable sides, digging in ruthlessly until Jongin was begging for mercy through his tears of mirth.

“Well, I’m glad you’re happy,” Jongin said, once he’d caught his breath. “Are you expecting him in your room tonight?”

Sehun smiled sheepishly. “Yeah. Sorry, you’ll have to find someone else to sleep with.”

“It’s fine. I’ll bunk with Chanyeol.”

“Jongin, are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Sehun pulled away to look at Jongin. “I’ve heard that vampires can be dangerously captivating.”

That didn’t even begin to describe the ways in which Jongin felt branded by Baekhyun. “Yes. I’m fine, Sehun.”

“Okay.”

“Wanna play some video games?”

Two days passed, and Jongin still couldn’t shake the memory of Baekhyun’s lips against his. No matter how many times he lazily made out with Tao, or how roughly Chanyeol fucked into him, he still felt Baekhyun’s lips on his neck, his cool fingers gripping his jaw.

He even slipped into Junmyeon’s bed late one night, hoping that the weight of Junmyeon’s attention as pack leader would erase Baekhyun’s imprint on his skin. But even when Junmyeon had him begging, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes until Junmyeon finally, _finally_ gave him his knot, he could still feel the outlines of Baekhyun’s fingers against his jaw, burned into his skin like a brand.

“Is your heat getting close, Nini?” Yixing asked one evening, when they were all gathered in the living room, cuddled in various lumps of wolf around the TV as they settled in for their weekly movie night. He had Yifan curled around him, silver ears the only indication he was paying attention to their conversation. Yixing absently stroked Yifan’s arms around his waist.

Jongin longed for the kind of easy intimacy they had. But he hadn’t found a mate yet. “No? Not for another month.”

Yixing blinked in surprise. “Oh, okay.”

“Why?”

“You’ve just been, needier for sex, lately,” Chanyeol chimed in, smiling at him gently. He gestured to the empty spot next to him on the couch, raising an eyebrow hopefully.

He got up to go cuddle with Chanyeol, but halted as Junmyeon appeared in front of him, expression flooding with concern.

“You sure you’re feeling okay?” Junmyeon cupped his face gently, running a soothing hand through his hair, fingers stroking over the tip of an ear fondly.

Jongin pasted a smile on his face, nodding easily. He was fine, just a bit haunted.

Junmyeon released him, moving back to where Sehun was while Jongin cuddled up to Chanyeol.

He was like a furnace, making Jongin melt into the easy warmth of the sweet alpha. Chanyeol smelled like a summer night and was one of Jongin’s favorite people to sleep with, if only because Chanyeol could wrap his long limbs around Jongin and make him feel small and protected in ways few others could.

As everyone settled and Tao started the movie, Jongin wondered how long he was going to feel the imprint of Baekhyun’s lips against his neck.

It was on his way to work Monday that he noticed it.

An odd pull, like a fishhook behind his ribs, made him want to go the opposite direction from work. He’d never felt something like that before. He paused on the street, debating.

It was stupid, right? Probably nothing. He pulled out his phone to text Taemin. He could handle the dance studio without him for an evening. He’d never been one to ignore instinct anyway.

He followed the tug.

It took him to a part of town he wasn’t familiar with, and he flicked his ears as he tried to keep track of every sound, memorizing scents and the turns he took so he could find his way back. So focused on the tugging in his gut that was getting stronger and more insistent with each step, he didn’t register the scents until it was too late.

“You’re pretty far from your pack, omega.”

His stomach turned to stone. Two alphas emerged from the alley he was passing, their eyes tinged with red. They stepped in his path. Despite the tugging, he turned to walk away; de-escalate.

There was a third alpha behind him.

Jongin’s chances of surviving the encounter went up in smoke.

“Let me pass,” he said softly, head lowered, ears back, as deferential as he could make himself look.

“Aww, come on. Stay, have some fun with us.” The third alpha closed in, the other two moving to herd Jongin into the alley. He smelled like damp hemp.

“Please, my pack is expecting me,” Jongin pleaded, trying to shove aside panic and frustration. One alpha he could maybe fight off, but three? He hated how vulnerable he was, and how resisting was likely to get him killed by alphas that were going to take what they wanted from him, no matter what.

“Obviously they don’t value you, or else why would they let you go out alone?” Alpha two didn’t smell any better to Jongin than three did, the scent of swamp water rolling off him. “Let us show you what it’s like to be appreciated.”

“No, thank you.”

“Oh, look how polite he is! So nice and well-mannered. Somebody’s already taught him well.”

“I love them when they’re soft and pliant. What a good catch tonight.”

The last thing Jongin would be for them was soft or pliant. “Let me go!” he shouted, angling his body to run. The tugging was back, more insistent now.

Alpha one grabbed his chin, backing him up against the brick wall, leering. “None of that, sweet thing. Just do what you were made to do, and we’ll let you go.”

“No.” His stomach was a riot.

Alphas one and two traded a look. “Such a shame when they choose to be difficult.”

“He said no.”

Jongin inhaled sharply, the chaos inside him ceasing at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice.

All three alphas turned to the end of the alley, where the setting sun couldn’t reach, and squinted. “This doesn’t concern you,” alpha three insisted, growling deep in his throat. “Leave.”

“Oh, you will,” Baekhyun purred, stepping from the shadows like oil over water, his form rippling with darkness. “You’re in my territory now.”

Jongin pressed himself as closely to the brick of the alley as possible, shivering as Baekhyun brushed past him, placing his hand on alpha one’s chest and shoving, sending him flying into the opposite wall. Terror started to bleed away into something warmer.

The other two alphas growled viscously enough that Jongin instinctually cowered, waiting for pain. Baekhyun didn’t even flinch.

“I can promise three of you are no match for me,” Baekhyun said smoothly, smirking. “I advise you to leave, now.”

Jongin clutched at the back of Baekhyun’s shirt, tugging him back against his chest. He’d never known an alpha to back down, never mind three of them together. Baekhyun reached behind him with one hand, placing it on Jongin’s hip, reassuring.

“They’re not going to back down,” Jongin whispered, wrapping his free hand around Baekhyun’s on his hip.

Baekhyun whirled, overwhelming Jongin’s senses. “I know.” He pressed a quick kiss to Jongin’s cheek as the alphas regrouped, helping the one Baekhyun had tossed off the ground. “Close your eyes, pup.”

Obediently, Jongin shut his eyes, Baekhyun’s disappearance accompanied by snarls and growls, several thuds, a hiss, then pained whimpering. Silence, for a few quick heartbeats and one stuttering breath, and then a cool hand was at his jaw.

“All clear, sweet thing.” Jongin opened his eyes to Baekhyun’s smiling mouth, blood at the corner of his lips and fangs run out. “Come with me?”

He shouldn’t. His pack would be furious. _Junmyeon_ would be furious. His logic screamed no, but every instinct said yes. “Okay.”

Baekhyun’s smile widened. “You’ll be safe with me.” He took Jongin by the waist as the shadows gathered around them.

Jongin blinked, and the world moved around him.

“For some reason, this isn’t what I imagined from a vampire’s living space.”

Baekhyun spun in the center of his main room. “Let me guess, you were expecting dark velvet and Gothic architecture?”

Jongin surveyed the clean, modern furniture, the bare wooden floors and exposed brick of the underground apartment. “I just...I imagined more black?”

Baekhyun floated toward him, taking him by the hands and pulling him further into the apartment. “Black is classic, but boring if _everything_ is done in it.” He pouted at Jongin, fangs digging into his bottom lip slightly. “You certainly brighten up the space, though.” He ran fingers light as feathers over his ears, making them twitch. “Such a lovely creature.”

“Why did you bring me here?” Jongin asked, as Baekhyun guided him to a couch that was far more comfortable than it looked.

Baekhyun settled himself next to Jongin, their hands still lightly clasped. “Why did you come looking for me?”

Jongin reared back. “What?”

“Isn’t that why you showed up in my territory?” Baekhyun cocked his head. “I knew the moment you set foot in my area that you were here; did you think I wouldn’t come and find you?”

“I didn’t know this was your territory.”

Baekhyun scooted closer to him, pressing up against his side and lifting one hand to his cheek. “Then why were you here? This area is dangerous, especially for an omega alone.”

“Instinct, I think.” Jongin leaned into Baekhyun’s touch. “I was walking to work, and I felt this...tugging? And it led me to you. I think there’s something about you that my wolf likes.”

“That’s...odd.” Baekhyun’s eyebrows disappeared into his hair, fluffy fringe nearly obscuring his eyes. “I wouldn’t think anything about me would draw your wolf in.”

Jongin shrugged. “I don’t know. But here we are.”

“Here we are indeed.” Baekhyun’s smile sharpened, his hand drifting down to cup Jongin’s neck.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Jongin blurted, biting his lip as Baekhyun’s eyes widened slightly, his tail beating against the couch nervously. “Did you enthrall me?”

“No,” Baekhyun said, very slowly. “But I will admit that I’m, oddly drawn to you as well.”

Warmth kindled in his gut, rising slowly the longer Baekhyun stared at him. Although the tugging was gone, the draw was still there. The desire to tuck his head under Baekhyun’s chin and fall into his arms where it was safe nearly overpowering. “You are?”

Baekhyun hummed, soft and musical. “Why do you think I cornered you in the first place? From the moment I spotted your cotton candy hair in that bar, I knew you were something special.”

Jongin’s head spun, Baekhyun’s words rushing through him like the wolfsbane-laced vodka Sehun once dared him to try, making him dizzy. “Me? But. I’m just an average omega? I’m nothing special?”

Baekhyun released his other hand in favor of cupping his jaw. “Do you know how rare it is for a vampire to be drawn to a _werewolf’s_ scent? It doesn’t happen. So when it does, I pay attention.” His thumb brushed against his cheek. “You’re special to me, Jongin.”

He didn’t know how else to respond, other than surging forward and kissing Baekhyun like he’d wanted to back at the bar.

If Baekhyun was surprised, he recovered faster than Jongin noticed. He immediately set out to take Jongin apart one smooth glide of their lips at a time. Baekhyun was relentless; sucking and nipping until he learned what made Jongin gasp and whimper, a satisfied hum purring through his chest when a well-placed tug to his lower lip made Jongin moan. He slowly coaxed Jongin closer until he was straddling his lap, one hand in his hair, the other petting down his back and along his tail.

“Such a pretty boy,” Baekhyun praised, his hand working up under his shirt, smoothing over his lower back. “Your tail is so silky.”

“O-oh.” Jongin hid his blush in Baekhyun’s shoulder, whining when the action made Baekhyun chuckle softly.

“We should discuss what it is you want.”

Jongin sat up again, looking Baekhyun in the eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Does your pack know where you are?”

Jongin slowly shook his head.

“Am I going to get your angry alpha barging into my apartment looking for you?”

“They think I’m at work.”

“Well, what do you want from me?”

“I—nothing. I just, followed where my instinct took me, and ever since meeting you in the bar, I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind.” He leaned in and kissed Baekhyun, tangling his fingers into his inky hair. “I think my wolf is telling me that we’re supposed to be together.”

There went Baekhyun’s eyebrows again. “Oh?”

“And I think you feel it too, in whatever way vampires feel things.”

“Bold of you to assume I feel anything anymore.”

Jongin rolled his hips, grinding against Baekhyun’s lap. “Do you feel that?” The resulting widening of Baekhyun’s eyes and his hands gripping Jongin’s hips was immensely gratifying.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun warned, and it sounded a lot like how growly Yixing got just before Yifan went into heat. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, sweetheart.”

“I’ve never had a problem finishing in my life.” He rolled his hips again, wondering how long it would take Baekhyun to crack and admit he was feeling whatever Jongin was.

Baekhyun surged forward, kissing him roughly and with passion leaking out in spades, possibly to get him to stop talking. “You’re more of a menace than I thought you’d be,” he muttered wryly, as he pulled back.

“My pack feel the same way.”

“Jongin, if you don’t want to go any further tonight, you should stop teasing me.” There was a definite note of warning in Baekhyun’s voice that made the haze lift long enough for Jongin to consider the situation fully.

Baekhyun was royalty. One of the most dangerous vampires on the Korean peninsula. Being alone with him, in his home, was an immense risk. His entire pack would be outraged if they knew where he was. Most werewolves would be outraged, come to think of it. Relations between vampires and werewolves hadn’t been good in decades, and he knew Junmyeon would forbid any sort of association with one.

And yet.

Disregarding everything, Jongin leaned back down and kissed Baekhyun, poured all his confusion and want into the kiss. He’d never been drawn to anyone the way he was drawn to Baekhyun. Wolf or otherwise. He didn’t know why, or what, but it didn’t matter when kissing Baekhyun felt like the most natural thing in the world.

He wrapped his legs around Baekhyun’s waist when he stood from the couch, gathering Jongin in his arms effortlessly and moving through the apartment with supernatural grace. Baekhyun gently pressed him back into cool pillows, his lips moving to linger at his jaw, hands rucking up the sweatshirt Jongin was wearing until cool fingers danced over his ribs.

“You’re so warm,” Baekhyun murmured, lips against his throat and one hand over his heart, feeling it shudder in Jongin’s chest. “So alive.”

Jongin shivered as teeth grazed his neck, pulling Baekhyun back by his hair to regard him fully. “And you’re ethereal. I can’t believe you’d want me.”

Baekhyun frowned. “None of that talk. I’m lucky to have anything you want to offer me.” He shifted, putting more weight on his knees as he reached up to thumb at Jongin’s cheek. “Sweet, precious puppy.”

Jongin _melted._ With a whimper, he pulled Baekhyun back to his lips, kissing him until Baekhyun was pressing him into the sheets, body gone lax under the relentless passion Baekhyun unfurled into his mouth with each sweep of his tongue. He groaned when Baekhyun pressed a leg between his, giving him something to grind against as Baekhyun’s fingers flirted with the waistband of his sweats.

“Off,” Jongin gasped, wiggling his hips. “Take them off.”

“Darling, are you sure?”

He strained upwards, nipping at Baekhyun’s jaw and growling softly. “Yes, now put your hands on me before I die.”

Baekhyun hooked his fingers in Jongin’s pants, dragging them down and leaning back to tug them off Jongin’s legs, his eyebrow raising in interest when doing so displayed some of the flexibility Jongin maintained as a dancer.

Once they were tossed into the darkness beyond the bed, Jongin wrapped his legs around Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him close once more, whimpering as Baekhyun’s fingers returned to his ribs, cool to the touch.

“What do you want, baby?” Baekhyun’s lips were at his ear, Jongin shivering as the glide of a tongue along the outer shell of his ear was followed by a gentle grazing of sharp teeth. “What are you in the mood for?”

Although less affected by Baekhyun than he would be by a wolf, he was beginning to feel the accumulation of slick nonetheless, much to his faint horror. He hated the feeling, hated how it was often taken as a sign of consent even when he hadn’t given it. Having Baekhyun do so much as _ask_ what he wanted...it made him far more open to anything Baekhyun could suggest.

“Touch me, please,” Jongin whispered, sighing in relief as Baekhyun palmed him through his underwear, easing some of the strain he’d been feeling. “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s lips were everywhere, coaxing his lips apart in a heady kiss one moment, sucking at his hipbones the next. His free hand stroked his tail, then through his hair and over his ears, petting Jongin in the ways he loved, somehow knowing how to touch without needing to be told.

“More, Baekhyun, please.” He craved Baekhyun’s hand around him, moaning happily when he got it, Baekhyun using both hands to pull him out of his underwear. He flinched at the dry drag of Baekhyun’s hand around him, hearing Baekhyun chuckle against his stomach before stretching to reach for his bedside table.

“Wait,” Jongin said, making Baekhyun halt mid motion, eyes wide as he looked back at Jongin. “You can. Um. Use my own—you know.”

Baekhyun blinked at him slowly.

His face felt like a fire had erupted beneath his skin. “My slick. You can use that.”

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped open, eyebrows lifting, before he composed himself and returned to hovering over Jongin. “Why are you so embarrassed, sweet thing? It’s only natural.”

Jongin whined, hiding behind his hands. “It’s weird.”

Baekhyun worked his underwear further down his hips and off his legs, leaving Jongin bare from the waist down. He effortlessly pulled Jongin’s hands away from his face with one hand, the other reaching between his legs to gather up the slick. He kissed Jongin, so slowly and carefully that a few moments later Jongin had forgotten all about being embarrassed. When Baekhyun wrapped a slick hand around him, the glide smooth and easy, Jongin moaned into his mouth, letting Baekhyun lick the sound from behind his teeth.

It was overwhelming, then, to have one hand working over his cock just the way he liked it, Baekhyun’s other hand in his hair, thumb tracing the outline of his ear. Baekhyun’s mouth making him forget he was capable of thought, reducing him to a pile of reaction and feeling and nothing much else, gasping for air that Baekhyun didn’t need every time he got a second to breathe around Baekhyun’s tongue. It was overwhelming and incredible and like nothing he’d ever felt.

“Jongin, sweetheart,” Baekhyun whispered against his throat, making Jongin cry out as his wrist twisted in a way that was particularly good over the head. “Can I bite you?”

“Yes,” Jongin agreed, immediately. He craved it. The feeling of Baekhyun’s teeth sinking into his neck. He’d wondered about it since they’d met, what it would feel like.

What it felt like, he found out, was pure, transcendental bliss.

Baekhyun’s fangs dug into his skin, right where his shoulder met his neck, and Jongin arched against the bed, Baekhyun’s hand still working over him, his mouth sealing around his neck to suck. He clawed his fingers down Baekhyun’s back, unsure if he wanted to press Baekhyun’s teeth deeper into his neck or for his hand to work him over harder. He settled for neither, working a hand between them to palm at where Baekhyun was hard against his thigh, feeling the resulting groan resonate through his frame.

He was hovering on the edge, blinking through blurry vision at the ceiling, gasping as Baekhyun pressed his thumb into his slit, and they both groaned as Jongin came apart between them. He shivered as Baekhyun pulled his teeth free, licking at the wound and humming softly.

“You taste like summer sunlight,” he cooed, clean hand cupping his jaw. “Like life, and warmth, and everything I haven’t felt in so long.”

Jongin’s vision swam as Baekhyun shifted to hover above him, lips red with Jongin’s blood, still feeling like all his edges were frayed. It took him a moment to respond back to Baekhyun’s kiss, tasting his own blood on Baekhyun’s tongue, pleasure still humming just below his skin.

Baekhyun shifted, his dirty hand coming up to presumably wipe it clean on the sheets. Jongin caught his wrist, redirecting his slim fingers to his mouth, sucking the first two clean and watching Baekhyun’s pupils dilate, irises flashing silver.

Baekhyun went back to mouthing and nipping at his neck as Jongin cleaned the rest of his fingers. As he sucked the last of his cum and slick from Baekhyun’s fingers, he remembered his other hand, squeezing Baekhyun’s erection gently and rolling his palm against him.

“Jongin.” It was more of a growl than anything, Baekhyun pulling away enough to scowl at Jongin, who smiled around Baekhyun’s fingers. “You don’t have to, darling.”

He released Baekhyun’s fingers, swallowing thickly before asking, “You don’t want me to?”

Baekhyun sat back on his heels, putting distance between their bodies and out of Jongin’s grasp. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

Leaned back like that, Jongin became acutely aware that Baekhyun was still fully clothed, while he was...not. He sat up, following Baekhyun, in part to make himself feel less exposed. “I want to,” he assured, certain that he wanted to watch Baekhyun come undone by him.

Gently, he pushed Baekhyun on his back, crawling over him and working his pants down his slim hips. He didn’t waste any time, swallowing down Baekhyun’s erection with the practiced ease. His eyes fluttered shut as Baekhyun’s fingers found his hair, petting over his ears and tugging lightly on the strands, encouraging Baekhyun’s hips to move.

“I’ve helped the alphas in my pack through their ruts many times,” Jongin said, pulling away to breathe. “You can fuck my mouth. You won’t hurt me.”

“Sweetheart, are you sure?”

By way of answering, Jongin swallowed him down to the hilt, his hands sliding up Baekhyun’s toned stomach under his shirt, looking up at him through his lashes as he hollowed his cheeks and pulled up.

It didn’t take Baekhyun all that long to finish in his mouth, after that display. Jongin swallowed, then followed as Baekhyun tugged him up, capturing his mouth in an eager kiss. Jaw aching, Jongin let his mouth be plundered by Baekhyun, who seemed intent on exploring everywhere in Jongin’s mouth.

His eyes felt heavy, his neck throbbing slightly. Baekhyun rolled them onto their sides, and he melted into the mattress.

“Stay here,” Baekhyun instructed, moving around his room faster than Jongin could track. Jongin worked on becoming one with the bed, absently running his fingers through the fur of his tail. He blinked his eyes open as a cool cloth worked over his lower stomach, then briefly between his legs.

Baekhyun looked at him with soft eyes. “How about some new clothes, hmmm?”

Jongin’s tail thumped twice on the bed before he could suppress the reaction.

Baekhyun chuckled lightly. “Cute,” he muttered, vanishing yet again. When he reappeared, he quickly helped Jongin into new underwear and sweats, peeling his hoodie over his head and helping him into a plain t-shirt. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Jongin replied, around a jaw-popping yawn.

He didn’t protest as Baekhyun bundled him under the blankets, joining him shortly once he’d changed his own clothes, pulling Jongin close to pepper his face with light kisses.

“When do you need to be back to your pack?”

“In an hour or two,” Jongin guessed, too tired to give Baekhyun an exact time. “I work late tonight, usually.”

“Sleep, then. I’ll wake you in a bit.” Baekhyun’s fingers probed gently at the wounds in his neck. “These should be mostly healed by then.”

Jongin closed his eyes as those fingers went back to stroking his ears. He flicked them playfully. “You like my ears, huh?”

“I don’t get a chance to talk to many werewolves, never mind wolves that walk in hybrid.” Baekhyun’s lips pressed to his forehead, burying his nose in Jongin’s hair. “So cute.”

He fell asleep to the feeling of careful fingers working through his hair, over his ears, along his neck, petting softly until Jongin slipped under.

“Will I see you again?” Jongin shifted from foot to foot, wanting to cling to Baekhyun but not wanting to be clingy. They were a few blocks away from the pack house, far enough that his pack wouldn’t pick up on Baekhyun’s scent.

Baekhyun had walked him home, then pulled him aside into a quiet alley,

Baekhyun pulled him close, wrapping slender yet strong arms around his waist. “Do you want to?”

Jongin pressed his ears back, ducking his head. “I. Yeah, I do. Do...you not want to see me again?”

“Of course, I do.” Baekhyun tutted, cupping his jaw. “But I don’t want to pressure you. You’re risking far more than me by seeking me out.” He swayed up on his toes, pressing a quick kiss to Jongin’s nose. “I’ll find you again. Soon.”

He buried his nose in Baekhyun’s neck, hugging him tightly, catching the subtle traces of his scent. Cool, crisp, underlying notes of bergamot. “I don’t want you to go.” Waking up in Baekhyun’s arms had been so blissful, so safe. He hadn’t wanted to move, but he didn’t want Junmyeon tearing through the streets in an alpha rage looking for him either. He scented Baekhyun, doing his best to keep him covered in his own pheromones. He hadn’t expected it to be so hard to walk away. “I want to stay with you.”

“Baby,” Baekhyun cooed, running a steady hand through his hair. “I feel it too. I’m not going to walk away and forget about you. I promise.” He pulled back just enough to kiss Jongin lightly. “Go on. I’ll watch you until you’re inside safely.”

He stole one last kiss, pleased when Baekhyun let him back him against the alley wall with a soft hum. He already knew that walking away from Baekhyun was going to make his wolf very, very upset. Hopefully this would be enough to get himself back into the house.

With Baekhyun’s kiss still tingling on his lips, Jongin slowly walked the last few blocks to his home, feeling Baekhyun’s presence on the back of his neck like a brand, lifting only once he’d shut the front door behind him.

The house was quiet.

He flicked his ears, trying to pick up any stray sounds, but all was quiet. He could hear Chanyeol snoring in his room. A soft moan from Sehun’s made him lay his ears flat and block out the rest. He didn’t need to hear his best friend getting railed by his soon-to-be mate.

While his wolf didn’t want to curl up with anyone other than Baekhyun, _he_ didn’t want to sleep alone at all. Somehow going to his own bed felt like the worst ending to his night. He started down the hall, hoping Yifan and Yixing would let him snuggle with them, but their door was locked.

Chanyeol would starfish his limbs and shove Jongin out of bed, so he went for Luhan instead. He usually slept alone despite his strange arrangement with Kyungsoo, and was always open to giving Jongin a few cuddles. He barely even stirred as Jongin shimmied out of his clothes and into bed with Luhan. He merely readjusted around Jongin in his sleep, wrapping an arm around his waist and pushing his nose into the nape of Jongin’s neck.

Jongin let Luhan’s familiar hazelnut scent lull him to sleep, craving another even as he sank into oblivion.

Luhan’s faint growling woke him up.

“Why does it smell like a cemetery in here?”

Kyungsoo’s question had his eyes snapping open. Luhan’s arm was stiff around his waist, his body no longer pliant against his own.

“It’s Jongin. He doesn’t smell like himself.”

“Jongin?”

He grimaced and shifted in Luhan’s hold, feeling Luhan stiffen further and growl again, rubbing his cheek against Jongin’s neck as he tried to erase Baekhyun’s scent. Jongin squirmed in his hold, not wanting to lose what remained of Baekhyun.

“Hold still, Jongin,” Kyungsoo instructed, his earthy coffee scent spiking as he reached forward to soothe them both. “Luhan is a bit wound up right now, with this odd scent clinging to you.” He grimaced at Jongin. “Better just let him scent you.”

Jongin whined, trying to slowly shift in Luhan’s arms until he was facing Luhan, freeing an arm to stroke it gently down Luhan’s back, feeling Luhan relax against him as he scented him in return. Kyungsoo’s hands worked through the mess of his hair, tutting as he freed the pink strands of their tangles, relaxing him as well.

“Better?” he asked, once Luhan had stopped nosing at his neck so aggressively.

Luhan nodded. “Jongin, why did you smell like something dead. I—” he broke off, eyebrows furrowing as he placed a shaking had to his cheek. “I was worried _you_ were dead.”

Jongin choked, feeling panic spike in his gut. “Lu, I’m fine. Look at me.” He grabbed Luhan’s face, looking him in the eye. “I’m okay. I’m perfectly fine.”

“What the fuck _died_ in here?” Chanyeol shouted, barging into Luhan’s room. “Did your wolf hide a squirrel under the bed again?”

Luhan snarled, jumping out of bed and rounding on Chanyeol. “First of all, dipshit, that was _your_ wolf that hid the squirrel. Second, do you have to be so fuckin’ loud first thing? Nothing died. Just a weird scent clinging to Jongin.”

As the alphas continued arguing, Jongin slid out of Luhan’s bed, gathering his clothes and making his getaway to the shower. The sooner he washed himself of Baekhyun’s scent, the better, even if his heart did ache at the thought.

“What’s going on in there?” Yixing asked him, popping a sleep-tousled head out of his room. “What did you do?”

“What makes you think I had anything to do with it?”

Yixing gave him a flat look. “Whenever the alphas are riled up, it’s usually because of a certain unmated omega up to no good.”

“I don’t _try_ and cause problems.” Jongin felt his tail brush his inner thighs as it curled under.

Yixing held out for another moment, looking stern, before he clicked his tongue and relented, coming over to scent Jongin lightly and ruffle the hair between his ears.

“You smell weird,” Yixing remarked, pulling away with narrow eyes. “Who were you with last night.”

Jongin cursed Yixing and his sharp beta nose. “Just Taemin and the students.”

“Lies.” Yixing sniffed him again. “I know what Taemin smells like.” Yixing followed his gaze as he glanced at the shower. “You’re hiding something.”

“Xing. Please.” He pulled out his best pout.

“Fine. But if Junmyeon catches you, you’re on your own.”

That was fair enough. Jongin ran for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to figure out he’d been with Baekhyun. He’d heard the stories of omegas who were expelled from their packs. It never ended well.

He ran the water and jumped in the shower, rushing to douse himself in Sehun’s body wash and hopefully erasing all traces of Baekhyun. His wolf was unhappy, although Jongin didn’t feel much better about the whole thing.

If some of the water running down his face was a little salty, nobody else had to know.

Junmyeon found him when he was alone in his room.

“Jongin, can I speak with you for a moment?”

He paused his video game, looking up from where he was curled in his pillows at the head of his bed, feet tucked under his tail to keep them warm. Junmyeon’s expression was neutral, his scent calm. “Sure. What’s up?”

Junmyeon stepped into his room, shutting the door behind him. Jongin’s stomach sank under the weight of his trepidation. “Ran into Luhan this morning.”

Jongin’s heart sank along with his stomach. “Oh? I spent the night with him.” He tried to remain calm, but he was certain his ears were twitching enough to give him away.

“I’m aware.” Junmyeon advanced further into the room, crossing his arms and leaning against the foot of Jongin’s bed. “There was an interesting scent clinging to him, though. I wanted to ask you about it.”

“Um. Okay?”

Junmyeon sighed, then leveled Jongin with a guarded gaze. “None of the other wolves would recognize the scent of a vampire. They weren’t close enough to one to get a proper whiff.” His eyes flashed red. “But I did. When I pulled him off you in that hallway.”

“Junmyeon, I—”

“So, imagine my surprise when I caught that bloodsucker’s scent on Luhan, and then his sheets, only to find out that _you’d_ spent the night with Luhan. Would you care to explain how you managed to come home absolutely drenched in the smell of death?”

“Alpha, I don’t kn—”

“Don’t _lie, omega.”_ Junmyeon’s snarl had Jongin flinching back into his pillows, his ears flattening against his skull. “You saw him again, didn’t you?”

Biting his lip, Jongin nodded slowly.

Junmyeon’s eyes bled with red. “I _told_ you to stay away from him!” He stepped closer, hands fisted at his sides now, power radiating from him. “He doesn’t care about you, Jongin. He only wants your blood, and once he gets it, he’ll throw you away like trash.” So thick was the growl in Junmyeon’s chest that some of his words were garbled. “I won’t allow you to be used like that.”

He tried to ignore Junmyeon’s words, holding on to the promises Baekhyun had made him less than twelve hours ago. “He wouldn’t do that,” Jongin whispered, not aiming to be defiant but needing to protest his words in some way. “He’s different.” His room smelled like it had been doused in laundry detergent, the clean linen scent so thick it was choking Jongin.

“I know you’re not this stupid, Jongin,” Junmyeon hissed. “Vampires aren’t safe. And they don’t care about emotions. Just blood.”

Sehun chose that moment to barge into his room, rushing to wrap himself around Junmyeon. “Alpha, what’s wrong? I can smell your anger from downstairs, are you okay?”

“Sehun back off!” Junmyeon snapped, shrugging Sehun away. Sehun made a sound like a kicked puppy, his eyes going wide and russet ears hiding in his hair. Junmyeon didn’t spare him a glance, red eyes still fixed on Jongin. “You can’t see him again. I forbid it.”

“You _forbid it?”_ He knew that arguing with an alpha was a fruitless endeavor but telling him what he could and couldn’t do was where Jongin drew the line. “Who do you think you are?” He threw his controller aside, anger making him stand even if the fury radiating from Junmyeon made him want to do the opposite. He marched around his room, grabbing a backpack and throwing a few changes of clothes into it.

“Nini, where are you going?” Sehun’s voice was pitiful, his expression equally so.

“I’m going to stay with Taemin for a few days.” He gave Junmyeon a wide berth as he moved around his room. “I can’t be in this house right now.” Junmyeon had _never_ pulled the head alpha card with him before, and he wouldn’t let it happen again. The last thing he needed was Junmyeon ordering him in alpha voice, compelling him to stay away from Baekhyun. The best thing he could do was leave and let Junmyeon cool down.

Junmyeon was still growling as he stormed out of his own room and down the stairs, past Kyungsoo and Tao in the living room, watching him with wide eyes, and out the door. Cool air hit his face, helping him clear his head of Junmyeon’s anger as he started walking. This time of day, Taemin would be at the studio, so he hiked his backpack up his shoulder and made his way there.

Taemin was teaching a class when he showed up a half hour later, so he patiently waited until he caught Taemin’s eye, waving him aside.

“Jongin? Everything okay?” Taemin was slightly out of breath from teaching, sweat beading lightly at his forehead.

“Can I stay with you for a few days?”

“Yeah, of course. Always.” Taemin put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

His hands were still shaking, even around the straps of his backpack. “Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

Taemin shoved his keys at him. “Here, go to mine until your shift tonight. Get settled.”

“Okay.” He willed his hand steady as he took the keys. “Thanks, Tae.”

Taemin squeezed his shoulder, then went back to his class, leaving Jongin to make his way to Taemin’s apartment a few blocks away. Taemin’s place was small; tidy yet comfortably lived in. The rest of his pack were in the building, but they lived better apart than they did together. He inhaled, catching Taemin’s scent so strongly in his soft palate, immediately relaxing. Of all the alphas Jongin knew, Taemin was the closest to a mate he’d ever considered. But they were better as friends, in the end, even if he still helped with Taemin’s rut.

He inhaled deeply a few times, soaking in the calm that Taemin’s patchouli infused sea breeze scent always gave him. Hesitantly, he sniffed at his wrists and shirt, trying to catch a whiff of Baekhyun’s scent, desperate for it, and getting nothing but Luhan. He curled up on Taemin’s comfortable couch and tried not to cry.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Taemin whispered, late that night, once they were both done at the studio, clean and in bed, Jongin sprawled across Taemin’s chest.

“Not really.”

“You were pretty upset when you came to me,” Taemin pressed, not letting Jongin retreat into his mind. “Did something happen with your pack?”

“What would you do if you felt an inexplicable pull for someone your pack hated?”

Taemin hummed and absently played with Jongin’s ears, his other hand tangling loosely with Jongin’s fingers on his chest. “I guess it would depend.”

“On?”

“How much my wolf wanted the bond. Because if I’d _imprinted,_ well. Nobody would be able to stop me from being with that person. But imprinting is rare these days. It would really depend, in the end.” He shrugged, nosing at Jongin’s forehead. “But Jinki is also a much laxer pack leader than Junmyeon. He doesn’t need to control as much.”

Jongin mulled that over, trying to assess what he felt for Baekhyun after two encounters. The constant pull was there, Baekhyun like an ache behind his ribs he couldn’t ignore. He’d never felt anything like it before. Every touch from Baekhyun was electric, sending sparks dancing under his skin.

“Does that help?” Taemin asked, shifting under Jongin slightly. “Ask yourself if they’re worth...whatever Junmyeon is going to put you through in order to be with them. Because if they are...” Taemin trailed off, continuing again after a moment. “If they’re worth facing Junmyeon’s wrath, you should probably hold on to them.”

After three days of bunking with Taemin, he started to feel the itch beneath his skin, the longing mounting. It was making him irritable, something Taemin noticed immediately and proceeded to light foot around him, while the texts and calls he kept fielding from his pack only ended up rankling him further.

He knew it was Baekhyun. Knew that he _needed_ to see him again, but he didn’t know how to go about finding him. He couldn’t be sure that his gut would lead him in the right direction, or that he could trust his memory to find Baekhyun’s place. It was frustrating, and every text he got from one of his pack mates asking when he was coming home only made it worse.

It was only a matter of time before he caved to his pack, but for now he kept holding out, except to meet Yifan for coffee one afternoon.

Well, Yifan got coffee. He got hot chocolate.

“So. Junmyeon says you’re throwing a tantrum.” Yifan wasted no time in getting to the heart of the matter.

Jongin rested his chin in his hand, letting the familiar warmth of Yifan’s peach scent mixed with Yixing’s honey drift to him. “I’m not throwing a tantrum. But I won’t let him tell me who I can and cannot see.”

Yifan’s ears twitched. They’d always been bigger than a typical omega’s ears, giving him a slightly cartoonish look, especially when he smiled. “Oh. Is that what he’s trying to do?” Yifan took a sip of his coffee. “Is this about the vampire who tried to eat you at the bar last week?”

“He didn’t try to _eat_ me.”

“Sure, if you say so. But still, is it?”

“Yes.” His hot cocoa was sub-par and burned his tongue when he took an over-eager sip. “What did you feel when you met Yixing?”

Yifan sat up a little straighter, pushing his silver hair from his eyes. “It was. I don’t know. Special? It was a long time ago now, before you joined the pack, but I remember craving him more than anyone else I’d ever met.”

“Did it fade?”

“The need? Not really.” Yifan smiled down at his hands, dwarfing the cup they were wrapped around. “It’s less demanding, now that we’re mated. But I still get antsy if one of us is away for long periods of time.”

Well, that didn’t bode well for Jongin. “I see.” He tried to keep his despair from showing on his face.

“So, you really did spend time with the vampire.” Yifan always had been more observant. He was a loyal confidant, never spreading what he was told in confidence, except for Yixing who was equally discreet.

“I skipped work the other night and followed my wolf until he led me to Baekhyun.” He wisely omitted the part about being cornered by three alphas. “I can’t seem to stay away. I know it upsets Junmyeon, but I can only do what my wolf is craving, and...I don’t want to stay away.”

“By virtue of also falling under Junmyeon’s protection, I can’t encourage you. But we’re wolves for a reason, and if yours is telling you something you should probably listen.” Yifan shrugged, slouching down in his seat as several alphas entered the cafe. “I would. I did when I met Yixing.”

Jongin traced the wood grain of their table, turning Yifan’s words over in his mind. “Even if following my wolf means distancing myself from the pack?”

Yifan’s eyes softened at the corners. “If that’s what it takes to be happy, then maybe. I don’t know what you’re feeling, but I’ve never regretted trusting my wolf, in the end.”

The back of his neck started to burn under the weight of an unwanted gaze. With a start, he realized that the three alphas ordering at the counter were familiar, and one of them was staring right at him.

“Yifan, I think we should leave,” Jongin whispered, urgency making his hands shake. Yifan was big and intimidating in his own right, but they were still outnumbered.

“What? Why?” He glanced over his shoulder and spotted the alphas, who were now obviously staring at Jongin, their lips curling in snarls. “Do you know them?”

“I wish I didn’t,” Jongin muttered. “Let’s go, before they decide to make a scene.”

No such luck. They were followed out of the cafe and cornered.

“Look at this. He’s not alone this time,” one of them leered, sizing up Yifan. “He’s got a friend with him.”

“Careful, that one’s mated.”

“So? Can’t be all that impressive of a wolf if he mated with an omega like this.”

Jongin heard a growl come out of his throat in a volume he didn’t know he was capable of. “Leave us alone.” He _hated_ alphas than ran in packs like this. They got so uncouth.

“Or what?” the one that smelled like a swamp jeered. “You’ll call that vampire twink of yours to come save you again?” He looked dramatically at the sky. “But it’s daylight. Can’t call him for help this time.”

He could feel Yifan’s horrified look on him. “It is daylight. On a busy street.” Jongin hoped reason and having Yifan by his side would appeal to them this time. “Let us pass. Please.”

The alphas traded looks. “The tall freak can go. You get to stay with us and play, though.”

“Go,” Jongin said, turning to Yifan. “I’ll be okay.” _Get our alphas,_ he tried to convey silently. They could follow his scent to wherever these alphas took him, hopefully. And that would be the end of everything.

Yifan opened his mouth, and Jongin knew he was going to say no, and then, “Jongin?”

He sagged against Yifan in relief. Taemin.

“Is there a reason you three are bothering my omega?” Taemin asked, not quite a growl, wedging himself between Jongin, Yifan, and the alphas.

The alphas shared slightly confused looks with each other, glancing between Taemin and Jongin. “He’s not mated.”

Taemin’s growl was ferocious, enough power in the sound to make Yifan flinch visibly. Jongin pressed up against Taemin’s back and buried his nose in his neck, glaring at the alphas over Taemin’s shoulder. “Since when does an omega need a mating bite to go about unmolested?” Jongin had never heard Taemin sound so angry before. “You three should be ashamed.”

Taemin grabbed both Yifan and Jongin, pulling them away from the alphas, making them part for him with nothing but the strength of his glare. Once they were out of hearing distance, Yifan pulled his wrist from Taemin’s grip and rounded on Jongin.

“The hell was that?”

Taemin put a hand to Yifan’s chest, the difference in their sizes nearly comical, wrapping a protective arm around Jongin’s waist. “Easy, Yifan.”

Yifan ignored him completely, focused on Jongin. “Jongin, those alphas _knew_ you. Did you run into them when you were looking for the vampire?”

“Wait, what now?” Taemin looked at Jongin with wide eyes. “Nini, what have you gotten yourself into?”

The whole story came spilling out, and Jongin looked at the ground so he wouldn’t have to see the fear and disappointment filling their eyes. There was silence as he finished his story, pausing in the doorway of Taemin’s apartment. It had taken the entire walk home to tell them. He finally looked up, to see Yifan staring at him with wide, fearful eyes, and Taemin looking and smelling murderous.

“I should go back there and rip them apart,” Taemin hissed, seething. “I should tear them limb from limb.”

“No, Tae.” Jongin hesitantly walked to him, nervously pressing his nose right under his jaw. “I’m okay. I’m fine. They didn’t hurt me.”

“But they _wanted_ to.” Taemin relaxed slightly against him, shaking it off entirely the longer Jongin nuzzled him, until he was just grumbling under his breath.

“Yixing is coming to get me,” Yifan said when several minutes had passed. “He’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“Good. That’s good.” Taemin’s voice was muffled by Jongin’s shoulder, both still standing in the entry like idiots. “I was going to offer to walk you home, or get Jonghyun to walk you, maybe.”

“It’s okay,” Yifan said, voice low and soft. “Maybe you two should sit down, though?”

Jongin slowly guided Taemin—who was still a little grumbly, but more in an adorable way, now—over to the couch, where he arranged them so Taemin was laying on his stomach, nose still close to Jongin’s neck. Yifan sat on the end, letting Jongin rest his head in his lap and obliging him by playing with his hair and ears for a while. By the time Yixing arrived, Taemin was sufficiently calmed, and Jongin was drowsy from the combined forces of warm alpha on his chest and gentle fingers in his hair.

“Glad to see everyone is happy,” Yixing muttered wryly, kissing Yifan between his ears. “Ready to go, love?”

Jongin whined as Yifan’s hands left his hair, blinking up at Yixing with a pout. “No.”

Yixing huffed. “If you’d just come home, you could cuddle with Yifan all you wanted.”

“That’s a lie. You hog him to yourself.” Jongin increased his pout.

“Yes, well. I have mate privileges.” He ruffled Jongin’s hair, an action that made Taemin growl softly. “Woah, what’s with Taemin?”

Jongin exchanged a glance with Yifan, who was gently replacing his lap with a pillow for Jongin’s head. “We had a nasty run-in with some alphas earlier that Taemin saved us from. Yifan can tell you the details once you’re home, but Tae’s still a little on edge.”

Yixing’s scent laced with concern, but he nodded, taking Yifan’s hand and rising to kiss him quickly before pressing his nose to his neck in proper greeting. “Come back soon, Jongin. Junmyeon won’t admit it, but he’s worried about you.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Yixing and Yifan left with quiet waves, and then Jongin was left with a broody Taemin pinning him down and a quiet apartment. With a sigh, he turned on the TV, letting it fill the room.

By the next day, Jongin was experiencing levels of restlessness he’d never reached. His skin was crawling with the need for _something,_ and at any given moment he felt torn between putting a fist through the wall or curling up in a ball and shivering. Sometime in the late afternoon, he began to feel an echoing anxiety to his own, increasing in strength the later it got until he was nearly vibrating under the combined weight of needing _something._

When he thought he wouldn’t be able to stand it any longer and he’d have to shift and run through the forest for a while to soothe his soul, there was a knock on the door. Taemin got to it first, since Jongin was currently too busy pacing circles around the living room to bother, only looking up when a nervous whine from Taemin alerted him that something was wrong.

Thinking the alphas from yesterday had tracked them down, Jongin raced to the door, proverbial hackles raised.

“Jongin?”

No sooner had he processed that Baekhyun was indeed standing in Taemin’s doorway than he’d pulled him past the threshold, his soul singing as he wrapped himself around him.

Taemin whined higher, more distressed. “Nini? Why are you hugging a vampire? Why did you let him in??”

They both ignored him, as Baekhyun pulled back to cup his jaw, sharp eyes examining him from head to toe. “Are you okay? I was a wreck all day, feeling your restlessness and fearing something was wrong. I tracked you down as soon as the sun set.”

“Jongin!” Taemin snapped. “What is going on?”

Baekhyun turned to Taemin, seemingly noticing him for the first time. “Calm down, alpha. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“This is what I was talking about,” Jongin said with a sigh, turning to Taemin. “When I asked you if there was something worth defying your pack for. It’s Baekhyun.”

Taemin leaned against the wall. “Are you saying you imprinted? On a _vampire?”_

“I’m not sure that’s what happened, yet,” Jongin hedged, although with the way his skin finally felt quiet after days of restlessness...he wasn’t sure he could call it anything else. As impossible as it seemed. “I don’t know if it’s even possible.”

Baekhyun was looking between them, following their conversation like a game of tennis. “What’s imprinting?”

Taemin made a gesture that conveyed, _this one’s all yours,_ and proceeded to clutch at his head.

“Imprinting is when your inner wolf latches on to a specific person and says ‘they’re the one. Stop looking.’” He bit his lip. “It’s rare; you don’t see it often these days. But matches that are made from imprinting aren’t usually ignored.”

Baekhyun nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed in thought. “So, like our version of a blood singer.”

“What’s that?” Taemin looked up sharply, his eyes narrowing at Baekhyun. “Sounds dangerous.”

“It can be,” Baekhyun admitted. “It’s when a vampire comes across a human whose blood sings to them. The scent so delicious that they almost can’t resist taking a bite. Their blood is the most delicious thing to that vampire, irresistible once they’ve gotten a taste. Most vampires only have one in their existence, if ever.”

“Do vampires have mates?” Taemin asked, standing upright and crowding against Jongin, clearly seeking comfort. Jongin wasn’t sure how successful that was, since it put him remarkably closer to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s hands were running over his chest and stomach as he spoke, possessive. “Yes, although ours aren’t for life like wolves. Eternity is a long time to spend with one person; but it’s pretty common for vampires to have partners for several decades at a time.”

Jongin began slowly herding his barnacles to the couch. Sitting allowed both Taemin and Baekhyun to maintain proximity while having a buffer between each other, both still wary of the other.

“Blood singers are different though,” Baekhyun continued, once they were all settled, his hand placed on Jongin’s thigh in a silent claim. “Since we find them in the living, most vampires keep their blood singers human for as long as they can stand, but inevitably they do drain them and turn them.”

Taemin made a face. “That’s...barbaric.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “Oh, and turning into an animal and howling to the moon isn’t?”

Jongin put a staying hand on both their chests before they could escalate. “Does my blood sing to you, Baekhyun?”

Taemin’s jaw snapped shut with an audible click.

“It does.” Baekhyun nosed at Jongin’s neck. “Stronger than anything I’ve ever felt.”

The pressure behind his ribs eased, giving way under Baekhyun’s words. Assurance, that he wasn’t imagining the strength of his feelings after only a handful of hours in each other’s company.

“Will you come back with me?” Baekhyun asked, capturing Jongin’s hand in his and pressing cool lips to the back of it. “Spend a few days, get fully acquainted?”

Jongin turned to Taemin, a question on the tip of his tongue.

“Go,” Taemin said, tweaking one of his ears fondly. “It’s the weekend. I’ll cover for you with your pack. Be back Monday before sunrise.” He directed that last part at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nodded solemnly while Jongin threw him arms around Taemin’s neck, nuzzling him fondly. “Thank you, Tae.”

Taemin pressed a gentle kiss to Jongin’s cheek. “Keep him safe, Baekhyun.”

“There’s nowhere safer for him,” Baekhyun declared, scooping Jongin up into his arms. “Thank you for helping us have this time, I won’t forget your kindness.”

Taemin looked a little taken aback by that. It was nothing, though, compared to the face he made as Baekhyun gathered the shadows around them and disappeared.

The first thing Jongin registered after the world stopped spinning, was Baekhyun sitting down and rearranging Jongin in his lap, pulling him down for a kiss that burned with longing and desire. He sighed as everything slid into place; his knees on either side of Baekhyun’s hips, hands sinking into his hair, Baekhyun’s quickly sharpening fangs nipping at his lips. It was bliss, but Jongin broke off the kiss after a moment in favor of shoving his nose against Baekhyun’s neck, pressing as close as he could as he tried to drown himself in Baekhyun’s scent.

They stayed like that for several long minutes, Baekhyun’s hands roaming up and down his back, Jongin’s arms wound tightly around his neck, breathing each other in. “I wasn’t sure I’d be able to see you again,” Jongin whispered, finally feeling tension in his neck seep away.

“Nothing could stop me,” Baekhyun assured, holding Jongin tighter. “I told you I would find you again. I’m sorry it took me so long. I had a few unexpected things come up.”

“Things came up?” Jongin pulled away, his head filled with Baekhyun’s fresh, light scent, tasting bergamot on the back of his tongue. “Like what?”

“Well, actually,” Baekhyun cleared his throat, “I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

Jongin tilted his head quizzically. “Tell me what? Should I be nervous?”

“No, of course not.” Baekhyun paused, clearly thinking again. “Well, not in the way you’re thinking, at least.”

“Just tell me. Before I make it bigger in my head.”

“My, you _are_ cute. Baekhyunnie said you were,” a new voice purred.

Jongin shrank into Baekhyun, his ears swiveling until he’d pinpointed the voice. There was another person—vampire, his brain corrected him—standing in the entrance of Baekhyun’s living room, the dark of the hallway behind him looming, shadows clinging to him.

“Minseok is here,” Baekhyun explained with a sigh.

 _That_ was a name Jongin knew. King Minseok. And he only knew that name because Junmyeon had bad blood with him over something he never talked about. But Minseok’s was the name Junmyeon would curse whenever he got on one of his impassioned rants about vampires—usually after a few bottles of soju.

“King Minseok?” He didn’t mean to stare at Minseok with wide eyes, yet he couldn’t seem to stop. It wasn’t every day that he would meet the ruler of all vampires, especially one proven to be incredibly elusive.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Please don’t call him that. It’ll go straight to his head.”

“Well aren’t you precious,” Minseok cooed, moving into the room and coming to stand behind the couch, looking down on them both. “I can see why Baekhyun had to have you.” He placed a hand on Baekhyun’s head.

Jongin’s attention zeroed in on his hand, a growl building low in his chest, surprising him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d growled, but the feeling of Minseok encroaching on something that was _his_ was overwhelming.

Minseok quirked an eyebrow, watching Jongin as he slowly combed his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “When are you going to change your hair, love? It’s been black for so long.”

“Soon, I think.” His eyes drifted shut as Minseok’s fingers stroked lightly against the shell of his ear, and Jongin’s wolf had _enough._

 _“Mine,”_ he growled, swatting Minseok’s hand away from Baekhyun, who seemed startled. “Don’t touch him.”

“Easy, Jongin,” Baekhyun soothed, catching his hand and placing a kiss to his palm. “Minseok isn’t a threat.” He must not have looked very reassured, because Baekhyun quickly added, “He’s my maker. It’s why I’m considered a prince. He doesn’t make new vampires often.”

“But you’re _mine.”_

Minseok chuckled softly at that. “Trust me, little wolf. I’m not trying to take him from you. I would never separate my child from his blood singer.”

He shifted restlessly; his knees were beginning to ache a bit. Baekhyun re-settled him, draping Jongin’s legs over his lap instead, arms winding around his waist. Minseok came around and sat close, but still far enough away that Jongin didn’t feel threatened.

“It’s okay, I’ve told him everything.” Baekhyun ran a hand down his tail. “Once you left last week, I asked him to come. He’s been around for a long time and seen just about everything.”

“Including werewolves that have imprinted on people outside their species.”

Jongin eyed him sharply. “What have you seen?”

“A werewolf who imprinted on a fae, once.” Minseok ran a hand through his hair. It was wavy, falling into his eyes like ink, but as he pushed it back Jongin caught a glimpse of the sharp undercut. “There was also another werewolf that imprinted on a vampire, long ago.”

“What happened to them?”

Baekhyun squeezed him tighter to him, one hand on his hip, the other around his waist, his cheek pressed to Jongin’s shoulder.

“It was different, back then,” Minseok said, slanted eyes cutting a sharp look to Jongin. “But they were separated, forbidden to see one another.”

Jongin recoiled in horror, stomach turning. “But.” He could barely force the words out. “If a wolf is separated from their mate when they’ve imprinted...”

“They die, yes,” Minseok finished, nodding solemnly. “It was the tragic love story of that century. Her vampire lover walked into the sun not long after she died. But that was a few centuries ago.” He shrugged, eyes slowly moving between them, watching Jongin’s hands as he tightened them around Baekhyun’s arms. “I’ve already talked to Baekhyun about how rare imprinting is for wolves, never mind how rare finding a blood singer is. And times are different now. I certainly won’t do anything to get between you.”

Junmyeon’s voice echoed in his head. “I don’t think you’re the one I need to worry about,” Jongin whispered.

“Ah, I see.” Minseok rose silently, squeezing them each briefly on the shoulder. “I’m going to leave and let you have the weekend to yourselves. But if you need anything, Baekhyun knows how to contact me. I’ll be at Jongdae’s.” Shadows wrapped around him until he vanished, leaving abrupt silence in his wake.

“Do you want to go to bed? You must be tired,” Baekhyun offered eventually, once the silence didn’t feel so oppressive.

He _was_ tired. Days of restlessness and anxiety fueling him until now, when everything had left him feeling drained, made him want to curl up in some blankets and sleep. But Baekhyun only had the nights, and Jongin didn’t want to waste any time. “No, I’ll sleep when you sleep.” he pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s temple.

“It’s okay, darling,” Baekhyun drawled, standing up and carrying Jongin further into the apartment, down the hall Minseok had appeared from and into a spacious bedroom. “I’m happy to sleep with you now. I can be awake during the day—the apartment is proofed against sunlight—I’ll just be a bit groggier.”

Jongin’s body cried out in relief when Baekhyun set him on the bed, tired and strained muscles relaxing into the plush softness of the bed. “Maybe we can watch something?” There was a TV on the wall across from the bed, and Baekhyun smiled at him as he gathered a few extra blankets.

“Sure, anything you want.” He disappeared into a walk-in closet. “Do you want some more comfortable clothes? I have some that will fit you, I think.”

Jongin happily accepted, allowing Baekhyun to strip him down to his underwear, hands roaming liberally as he helped him into sweats and a long-sleeved shirt. Jongin ran warm—like all wolves—but Baekhyun insisted that he would get cold in the basement apartment, especially since he ran on the cool side as well.

Once he was bundled into the bed and under blankets, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Baekhyun was picking a show from his phone, casting it to the TV before snuggling down with Jongin, arranging it so Jongin was sprawled half on his chest. Baekhyun’s fingers sank into his hair, playing with the strands and petting his ears.

Jongin didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he did it was with the feeling of safety wrapped around him in the form of Baekhyun’s arms.

It was still dark when he woke up.

“You’re awake,” Baekhyun murmured, kissing his neck. He must have shifted in his sleep, because Baekhyun was wrapped around his back, arm thrown around his waist.

“What time is it?” He yawned, stretching against Baekhyun, shivering as they rubbed together enticingly.

“Mmmm about three hours before dawn.” A kiss to Jongin’s shoulder. “Any idea on how you want to spend it?” His hand splayed wide on Jongin’s stomach, his pinky flirting with the edge of his waistband.

Electricity rushed through him as Baekhyun bit down lightly on the muscle between shoulder and neck, craving like he’d never felt swelling between his ribs like waves about to break. “I’m starting to think you have a few ideas.”

Baekhyun hummed, his hand drifting to Jongin’s hip, grip firm, rolling his hips against Jongin to broadcast his intent clearly. “I’ve been lying here, thinking about how much I want you despite not knowing much about you, listening to your blood sing to me, _feeling_ that you’re mine.” He nipped at Jongin’s human ear. “So, little wolf. Are you mine?”

Jongin didn’t know anyone who had ever imprinted, but it was an unmistakable feeling. Even if his wolf hadn’t been leaping with joy at Baekhyun’s words, the way his instinct surged to meet each declaration with affirmation, settling as Baekhyun called him his, was enough to solidify his thoughts. “Yes,” he breathed, rolling his hips back against Baekhyun. “I’ve been yours from the moment we met.”

It was a rush, then, to get each other out of their clothes. Baekhyun’s hands were everywhere, raising goosebumps where cool fingers trailed. Jongin rolled onto his back, making room for Baekhyun to settle between his legs, groaning as their growing erections pressed together, only to sigh as Baekhyun kissed him.

He let himself get lost in the kiss, surrendering to the sensations Baekhyun coaxed from him, barely noticing when Baekhyun’s fingers gathered up his slick to make the slide easier as he gripped them both in one hand.

As much as Jongin was ready for more, Baekhyun didn’t seem to want anything other than quick and dirty, tugging them both off quickly, moaning softly into Jongin’s mouth when he pulled at Baekhyun’s hair. “Bite me,” Jongin hummed, arching against Baekhyun as he twisted on the upstroke.

“Not yet, baby.” Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss, hovering over Jongin and watching as he fell apart, only coming back to nuzzle at Jongin’s neck as he came himself.

“Isn’t that why I’m here?” Jongin asked, as his breathing slowed and Baekhyun slid off his chest. “So we can get ‘acquainted’?”

Baekhyun huffed, reaching up with his clean hand to stroke Jongin’s cheek. “Of course, darling. But I didn’t bring you here just to fuck you. I also want to know everything about you.”

He took a moment to process that, assessing his own feelings thoroughly before he responded. “Well, there’s no reason why we can’t do both at the same time, right?” He looked over at Baekhyun in time to see him blink in surprise. “I don’t know how vampires work, but I can pretty much go all night.”

He had a close-up view of Baekhyun’s eyes flashing ruby red in the dark. “I can’t match one of your alphas in rut, but I can keep you satisfied, I’m sure.”

“Well, then.” Jongin rolled on top of Baekhyun, smearing the mess on their stomachs. “We have two days. Let’s see how well we can get to know each other.”

Baekhyun laughed, soft and low, so sultry in tone that arousal made his skin tingle. “First, though, I want to wash off the smell of that alpha. You’re drenched in it, and I think we’ve already established that you’re mine.”

Jongin’s answering giggle turned into a squeak of surprise as Baekhyun rolled them off the bed and stood, carrying Jongin with him as he went into the bathroom. He learned very quickly that Baekhyun enjoyed taking care of him in small ways, insisting on washing Jongin’s hair for him, taking time to massage around his ears and keep soap out of his eyes. Jongin learned that if he pressed Baekhyun against the wall and used his slight height advantage to cage him there and kiss him under a spray of warmth, Baekhyun would moan softly and wrap his leg around Jongin’s hip.

He learned that if Baekhyun got his mouth around him he wouldn’t last very long. The combined feeling of Baekhyun’s fangs on either side of his cock while his tongue teased the head had Jongin fisting his hands in Baekhyun’s hair and coming down his throat faster than he could ever remember.

And so it went. If they weren’t fucking, they were talking. But often, they were doing both.

“I was abandoned at a young age, right after I presented,” Jongin mused, thrusting slowly into Baekhyun during a lazy afternoon, daylight hours making Baekhyun soft and pliant. “Junmyeon found me when I was fourteen and I’ve been with his pack ever since.” He paused, kissing Baekhyun’s slack mouth, lapping between his lips as Baekhyun groaned.

“That’s so sad, Jongin,” Baekhyun whispered, then whined and squeezed his eyes shut as Jongin rocked in deeper, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s inner thighs, mouthing at his neck as his head arched back against the pillows.

He aimed a few more thrusts right against Baekhyun’s prostate, shuddering as Baekhyun clenched around him and fell apart, cum sticky over his fingers as he stroked him through it all. He kissed him, basking in the satisfaction of making Baekhyun feel so good. He shifted to pull out and let Baekhyun sleep, not concerned with finishing, happy to lay next to Baekhyun and watch him sleep instead.

“Keep going, please,” Baekhyun mumbled against his lips, body relaxed and loose. “Finish inside me; don’t stop.”

Jongin slowed his pace, resisting the urge to pound into him and finish as Baekhyun sank into sleep, relishing the feeling of being joined, the togetherness of it all. Baekhyun’s eyelashes fluttered when he came, his fingers twitching. He sighed as Jongin collapsed on top of him, their legs tangled, Jongin softening inside, both drifting.

Baekhyun woke him up from a nap by kissing a line down his spine, biting at the swell of his ass before holding his tail aside and licking at his rim.

Jongin gasped, his body fully alive and humming even as his brain struggled to boot up. “Baekhyun, what are you doing?”

Baekhyun’s tongue flicked against him, pushing in slightly before disappearing. “Did you know that you taste like strawberries?” He licked his lips. “It’s delicious.”

Jongin whined and hid his face in the pillow. His whine turned into a moan when Baekhyun began eating him out with enthusiasm, one hand stroking his tail while the other held him open, fingers digging into his flesh. In minutes, Baekhyun had him twitching his hips against the mattress, seeking friction as his tongue worked relentlessly at him, releasing his tail in favor of getting his fingers slick to aid his efforts.

By the time Baekhyun’s fingers found his prostate, Jongin was panting and shaking, overwhelmed with sensation, a few good strokes to his prostate enough to send him over the edge with a low moan. Baekhyun bit his ass as he came, growling softly, his fangs pricking slightly, prolonging his orgasm as pleasure from the bite rushed through him, searing.

Baekhyun seemed wholly unprepared for the way Jongin pounced on him once he’d recovered, showcasing his lack of a gag reflex by swallowing Baekhyun down and working him with his tongue and throat until Baekhyun was coming down his throat with a shout.

“Good morning,” Jongin said, his voice hoarse, as Baekhyun panted beneath him. “I could get used to waking up like that.”

Baekhyun shot him a wryly amused glance. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Jongin gasped as Baekhyun forced his back into an arch, hips tilted up while Baekhyun’s hand pressed his shoulders into the pillows, his other hand gripping Jongin’s hip hard enough to bruise.

“I once spent a decade with Jongdae, running all over the world and fucking each other stupid,” Baekhyun said between grunts as he kept Jongin pinned to the sheets and relentlessly pounded into him from behind, once the sun had set. “But Jongdae took up with Minseok and they’re grossly devoted to each other.”

“Can you—nnngh—not talk about fucking other people when you’re on my prostate?” Jongin moaned, fisting his hands in the sheets.

Baekhyun answered by biting down on his shoulder and coming, hips jerking sporadically against Jongin’s.

“I’ve slept with most of my pack,” Jongin remarked casually as he scarfed down some takeout he’d made a run for when it became obvious Baekhyun didn’t actually have any food in his apartment. “They’re pretty sex-positive, and I don’t like sleeping alone.”

“I mean, I assumed as much.” Baekhyun pretended nonchalance, but Jongin hadn’t missed the way his fingers tightened against the counter. “For your heats, at the very least.”

“I hate heat sex.” Jongin made a face. “I never remember much of it, and by the end it hurts more than it feels good.” He took a long drink of water. “But don’t worry. I don’t want anyone but you now.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Jongin set his food aside, walking over to cup Baekhyun’s face and tilt his chin up enough to kiss him softly. “Yeah. You’re my mate. Nobody else will do, now.”

Baekhyun beamed, his eyes glowing almost golden in the dim light of the apartment. “Good. Because I’m not keen on sharing you.”

“I don’t remember what my parents looked like,” Baekhyun whispered, when he was groggy and pliant, mostly asleep on Jongin’s chest as he watched TV. It must have been daytime, although Jongin had lost complete track of the time. “I think I had a brother, but I’m not sure anymore. It’s been so long since I was human.”

Jongin pressed a soft kiss to the top of Baekhyun’s hair. “My parents stopped talking to me when I presented as omega. We can be each other’s family.”

Baekhyun hugged him tightly and slipped into sleep. Jongin checked the time on his phone, seeing several missed calls and texts from his pack members, but nothing from Taemin, so he ignored them. It was early Sunday morning, the sun just starting to rise. Baekhyun gnawed on his bare shoulder a bit in his sleep, his fangs pricking against his skin. They’d been out most of the weekend so far, something Baekhyun couldn’t seem to control when Jongin smelled so good to him.

He winced as one of Baekhyun’s fangs caught a little sharply on his skin, running his hands up and down the soft skin of Baekhyun’s back, wondering if a full bond was even possible between them. Exchanging bites would be enough if Baekhyun were a wolf, but he didn’t know how that magic worked, just that it did, or if it would work even if his mate wasn’t a wolf.

Baekhyun shifted in his arms, snuffling adorably as he hitched a leg across Jongin’s thighs and settled against him more comfortably. He laced his fingers with Baekhyun’s on his chest and let the peace of the moment warm him from within.

When Baekhyun was fully conscious Sunday night, there was a sadness that lingered, knowing their time was coming to an end. He let Baekhyun hoist him up against a wall and kiss him senseless for a long while, Baekhyun’s fingers teasing at his rim while Jongin bit at his lips. He arched against the sheets as Baekhyun laid him on the bed, eyes reverent as they roamed over his body, fingertips following the path of his eyes and raising goosebumps along his skin.

He was already dripping, hard and ready, eyes fluttering shut as Baekhyun dragged his fingers through Jongin’s slick, using it to coat himself. After everything they’d done in the last forty-eight hours, Jongin didn’t need any prep, and Baekhyun sliding into him felt like he was finally right where he belonged.

They kissed languidly as Jongin wrapped his legs around Baekhyun’s hips, keeping them joined, too busy enjoying the slow push and pull of his lips against Baekhyun’s to encourage him to start moving. When Baekhyun did start moving, it sent jolts of pleasure through his system, building more with each deep thrust, Baekhyun’s pace slow and deep in the best kind of eyelash-fluttering way.

As Baekhyun continued to rock into him, their gazes locking, Jongin felt emotion welling so strongly he could feel his jaw aching. Everything he’d learned about Baekhyun, the things he’d shared with so few, the way he knew his entire being was safe with Baekhyun, especially his heart…it made his fangs come in, the urge to mark Baekhyun as his overwhelming.

Baekhyun cupped his jaw, thumb stroking over Jongin’s lower lip. “Bite me, baby,” Baekhyun panted, his hips relentless. “Make me yours.” He tipped his head to the side, offering his neck to Jongin.

He pulled Baekhyun down, bringing their bodies closer, and bit down into the muscle of Baekhyun’s shoulder. With a shout, Baekhyun shuddered and ducked down to sink his own teeth deeply into Jongin’s shoulder, his hips slowing as they both became overwhelmed at the sensations.

Jongin felt something settle in his chest, his lungs expanding and his mouth flooding with Baekhyun’s blood. And at the edges of his awareness something shifted and prickled, foreign and odd, but non-threatening. Baekhyun’s hips started working in restless circles as he moaned against Jongin’s neck, one hand finding Jongin’s and lacing their fingers, the other supporting him as he took some of his weight off Jongin, giving his hips more room to move as he resumed his pace. 

“Baekhyun,” he gasped, pulling his fangs free of Baekhyun’s shoulder, his free hand clawing down Baekhyun’s back.

“You’re the most incredible being,” Baekhyun whispered, his lips trailing up Jongin’s neck, fingers tightening around his against the sheets, bringing their mouths together in a messy kiss.

Jongin tasted his own blood on Baekhyun’s tongue, his neck still throbbing, wondering if Baekhyun could taste himself as well, the awareness at the edge of his mind getting bigger, so much pleasure swirling in his brain he was nearly overwhelmed with it.

“Touch me,” he begged, squirming as the hand on his hip immediately went to his cock, pulling him off quickly, until he was coming with a shout between them, bearing down on Baekhyun to pull him over the edge as well, the added awareness at the edge of his mind bursting over him with golden light.

It took a long time for him to come back to himself, but when he did it was to Baekhyun gently lapping at his neck, cleaning the last of his blood from his skin. With a jolt he probed at his own bite at Baekhyun’s shoulder, seeing it already beginning to close with Baekhyun’s vampire healing. “Will it scar?”

“Yours?” Baekhyun placed a kiss to his cheek. “Normally, no. But with a full blood exchange it will. I imagine it’s the same for wolves?”

Jongin nodded, relieved that his claim on Baekhyun would remain. “That’s how we establish a mating bond.” He allowed Baekhyun to roll them on their sides, whining softly as he slipped out with the motion, missing the fullness of Baekhyun.

“Looks like we’re not that different after all,” Baekhyun whispered, running reverent fingers through Jongin’s hair. “You’re mine now.”

His heart beat rapidly, happiness rushing through him like a dam broken loose. “You’re mine, too.” He pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s lips, both free of fangs, basking in the afterglow. 

Jongin had the immense pleasure of hearing Taemin shriek as Baekhyun materialized in his living room, thirty minutes before dawn.

“Holy hell,” he panted, a hand to his chest. “Do you come with a bell or something?”

Baekhyun smirked. “I’ve never heard an alpha shriek like that before.”

“You might be Jongin’s...” Taemin sniffed the air, his gaze zeroing in on Jongin’s neck, where Baekhyun’s bite was still healing. “Holy shit.”

Jongin shrank back slightly, not sure how Taemin was going to react. Baekhyun laced their fingers together.

“Did you...” Taemin rushed for him, making Baekhyun hiss in alarm and Jongin flinch slightly. But Taemin only took his jaw in hand and gently turned his head, looking closer at Jongin’s neck while Baekhyun visibly waffled between throwing Taemin through the nearest wall and whirling Jongin away. “This isn’t healing like a normal vampire bite. If it were, it would be gone by now with our accelerated healing. This is a mating bite.” He pulled away and looked between them both. “I didn’t think it was possible.”

“I didn’t know if it would work,” Jongin agreed, wrapping himself around Baekhyun, hugging him from behind so he could shove his nose under his ear easier. “But my fangs came in, and the bond took.”

“Your fangs _came in?”_ Taemin looked shell-shocked. “I’ve helped you through so many heats and never seen that happen.”

Baekhyun bristled. “You’ve _what?”_

“Relax, we’re best friends; it’s normal.”

Jongin kissed Baekhyun’s ear. “He’s the only one I’ve ever wanted to bite, so I figured that was a sign, and didn’t suppress the urge.”

Baekhyun’s grip on his hands tightened. “The sun’s almost up. I need to go, baby.”

“I’m going to go back to bed now,” Taemin whispered, making a hasty exit.

Jongin loosened his grip so Baekhyun could turn in his arms, rising on his toes slightly to kiss him softly. “I promise it won’t be long before I see you again.” He patted Jongin’s back pocket. “And we have each other’s numbers now. Please text or call for anything.” Baekhyun’s fingers brushed against his cheek.

“Okay.” Jongin hugged him tightly, soaking up every second of Baekhyun’s presence, memorizing the way it felt to have him pressed against him. “I’m going to miss you, though. A lot.”

“Me too, sweetheart.” Baekhyun pressed into him again, promise in his kiss. “We’ll see each other soon.”

Jongin hugged him until he disappeared, the emptiness he left behind so visceral it made his chest ache. He went and crawled into bed with Taemin, which helped physically, if not emotionally.

“Your mate gonna drain me for cuddling with you now?” Taemin’s voice was muffled by one of the dozen pillows he insisted on sleeping with.

“No. And I need the comfort.”

Taemin made grumbly morning noises but relented as Jongin wormed his way under the covers and into Taemin’s arms. “You know you aren’t going to be able to hide it now, right? I can smell him all over you, and with your bond, that’s not going to go away.”

“I don’t want to think about that yet.”

“Okay, Nini.” Taemin pulled him close, running a soothing hand down his back until Jongin relaxed against him. “Sleep. I’m sure you’re tired, and I was too worried to get much sleep last night.”

“Thank you, Tae.” He owed Taemin so much, for giving him this weekend.

“Sleep.”

It was enough of a command that Jongin felt himself drifting off, only missing Baekhyun with every other breath.

He was still sleep deprived and groggy when he woke up, suffering from a weekend of sex and non-stop talking but unable to regret a second of it. Taemin was still asleep, which is why he stumbled over and answered the door when there was a knock.

He was mid-yawn, blinking tears from his eyes, when a ferocious snarl made his stomach drop to the floor. His vision cleared in time to see the murderous rage on Junmyeon’s face as he pushed his way into the apartment.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Junmyeon snarled, no leniency in his tone as he demanded an answer from Jongin. “You haven’t answered a call or text in days.”

“I’ve been busy.” Technically, not a lie. He tried not to cower as Junmyeon crowded into his space, eyes narrowed.

“Don’t lie to me, omega.” He growled, fangs starting to come in. “You’re an awful liar.”

Jongin whimpered, trying to make himself as small as possible. “I didn’t want to answer. I needed space.” Very true, and hopefully enough to make Junmyeon stand down.

“Fine. But you can’t just drop off the grid. It’s terrifying and—” he cut off, his eyes narrowing. “You smell different.”

Jongin broke out in a sweat. “What?” He tried to shift away as Junmyeon leaned in, taking a deep breath.

For a split second, the room was still. The only warning Jongin had was the flash of red in Junmyeon’s eyes, and then he was on his back, pinned to the floor by Junmyeon, whose hands were yanking the collar of his shirt aside and revealing the shiny pink scar from Baekhyun’s teeth.

“You’re fucking _mated?”_ Junmyeon’s growl ripped through the room, and Jongin threw his head back, presenting his throat instinctively and hoping that Junmyeon wouldn’t rip it open.

“Junmyeon!” Taemin’s bark was enough to make Jongin stop cowering by a fraction. “Enough!” He yanked Junmyeon off Jongin, snarling at him. “Calm down, or I’ll kick you out.”

“Jongin, did you mate with that vampire?” Junmyeon’s expression was murderous. _“Answer me,”_ he commanded, when Jongin remained silent on the floor.

Taemin helped him stand, letting Jongin cling to him and use him as a shield. “Baekhyun is mine,” Jongin answered, feeling helpless in the face of Junmyeon’s disgust. “I couldn’t ignore it.”

Junmyeon huffed, crossing his arms and starting to pace in front of them, eyebrows furrowed. Jongin relaxed a fraction, hoping he was calming down. Taemin looked at him, gaze sympathetic, looking tousled from bed.

“I want you home,” Junmyeon said finally, marginally calmer. “You belong with your pack, unless you’re planning on leaving us.”

Jongin flinched. “No, I’m not. But.”

“But what?”

“Nothing.”

Junmyeon nodded, decisive. “Then get your things. I’ll drive you home.”

“He works tonight, with me,” Taemin interjected, posture deferential to Junmyeon, but still assertive. “It would be useless to drive him back now only for him to have to go to work an hour or two later. Why don’t you let me drop him off after the studio closes?” Taemin reasoned.

“Fine.” Junmyeon looked through Taemin like he wasn’t even there. “I’m too disgusted to care, right now.” He leveled a glare at Jongin. “We’ll talk more once you’re home.” Junmyeon bared his fangs one more time before leaving the apartment.

A sort of stunned silence permeated the room in his wake. Jongin whimpered softly.

“Are you going to be okay?” Taemin questioned, turning around and gripping Jongin by the biceps. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Junmyeon that mad before.”

He wrapped his arms around Taemin and breathed in his scent, patchouli and the ocean flooding through him as he let himself relax, tears springing to his eyes as the adrenaline of the confrontation left him. “Neither have I.” He sniffed, feeling himself start to shake. “I hope he cools down, but I’m worried he’s going to end up kicking me out of the pack.”

“Oh, Nini. Don’t worry, you’ll always have a place with me,” Taemin assured him, rocking them back and forth slightly. “My pack loves you, and we could really use another omega; Kibum hyung is getting spoiled.”

He choked out a laugh through his tears, nodding into Taemin’s shoulder. “Thanks, Tae.”

“Of course. Besides, Jinki is far too lazy to care if you’re mated to a vampire. He’s not nearly as uptight as Junmyeon.”

“Maybe I should just give them up now and join.” Jongin pulled away and wiped at his nose, Taemin brushing the tears from his cheeks and tweaking his ears fondly. “Save myself the confrontation I know is coming.”

“No, you’d regret that.” Taemin tugged Jongin back toward his room. “We still have a few hours before we need to be at work, and I don’t know about you, but I could use some more sleep, especially after that display.”

As if Taemin’s words had been magic, Jongin felt exhaustion drape over him like a heavy blanket, flopping face first onto Taemin’s bed and sighing as Taemin curled around him. He only had a few breaths between wakefulness and sleep in which to miss Baekhyun acutely.

“Are you going to be okay?” Taemin asked, slowing as they reached the pack house. “You’ll call me and let me know how it went, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” Jongin hugged Taemin tightly. “I’ll hide behind Yifan if it gets really bad. Or Sehun. Junmyeon can’t yell at me as effectively if I’m hiding behind his intended mate. I’ll call you.” His phone buzzed in his pocket.

“Okay.” Taemin ruffled the hair between his ears fondly in goodbye. “Good luck.”

He watched as Taemin turned and walked down the street, absently pulling his phone out of his pocket as he made to walk up the porch steps. He had a text.

**Baekhyun:**

_Woke up worried about you_

_Everything ok?_

**Jongin:**

_This afternoon was eventful_

_My pack alpha came by_

_He demanded I come back home_

**Baekhyun:**

_…what_

_Are you safe? Is he threatening you?_

**Jongin:**

_Idk I’m about to go in so_

_We’ll see_

_He was pretty mad this afternoon tho_

**Baekhyun:**

_Where doyou live_

_Drop your location_

**Jongin:**

_[location shared]_

When no reply was forthcoming, Jongin pocketed his phone and opened the door. He dropped his bag in the entry by his shoes, looking and listening for his packmates. It was eerily quiet in the house.

“Oh! Jongin, you’re home.” He startled in surprise as Yixing rounded the corner into the entry, brushing his hand against Jongin’s lightly in greeting. “Junmyeon didn’t tell us you were coming home today. It’s nice to have you back.”

“Is…Junmyeon home?”

“No, but I think he should be soon. He took Sehun out for dinner.” Yixing rubbed the back of his neck. “With you gone, Sehun has been taking the brunt of the negative emotions in the house, trying to comfort everyone at once. He’s a bit stressed.”

“I didn’t realize…” Jongin stopped himself from finishing his thought.

“That you were so important to the pack?” Yixing, ever shrewd, finished it for him. He smiled softly when Jongin nodded. “Luhan has been a disaster with you gone. Yifan and I had to pin him down until he was calm enough to stop twitching all the time. You’re the only one who can soothe him so easily, not to mention the way you keep Chanyeol’s energy under control.”

“Wow.” He looked down at his feet, wondering if this was how everyone in his pack felt about him. “I didn’t know I was needed that much.”

“We were all upset when you left so suddenly. And then Yifan told us what happened when he met up with you a few days ago.” Yixing pulled him around the corner into the living room, where Yifan was stretched out on the couch reading a book, his feet in Kyungsoo’s lap.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin rushed to say as Yixing pushed him down in the corner, between Kyungsoo and the couch, going to settle himself on Yifan’s chest. “I needed a break for a few days.”

Kyungsoo looped an arm around his shoulders, dragging Jongin against his chest. “You smell mated, Jongin. Does that have anything to do with why you stayed with Taemin for a week?”

“Is that our Jonginnie I smell?” Chanyeol came hurtling around the corner with Tao hot on his heels, proverbial tails wagging, yanking him out of Kyungsoo’s arms to sandwich him between them. “You smell different.”

It took him a moment to respond, suffocated by both Tao and Chanyeol’s scents. “Nice to see you guys too,” he wheezed, tasting Tao’s sweet apple scent on the tip of his tongue. “I can’t breathe.”

“You smell like you did when I woke up with you in my bed,” Luhan chimed in, leaning against the entry to their living room, backlit by the hallway light. “Kinda like death.” His eyes flashed ruby for a split second.

Jongin gulped, and Chanyeol and Tao let go of him abruptly. “That’s what it is!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “I knew it seemed familiar.” He wrinkled his nose. “Why do you smell so different?”

“Yeah, your fresh strawberry scent is all weird now,” Tao agreed.

Yifan and Yixing snickered into each other’s necks at the expression on Tao’s face. “Oh, you’re so dense for a beta, Tao,” Yifan drawled, holding Yixing close.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

Chanyeol opened his mouth—probably to loudly protest something—when the front door opened and drew all their attention as Junmyeon and Sehun’s mingled scents permeated the room a few seconds ahead of them.

“Jongin?” Sehun rushed to him, hugging him tightly. “Oh, I _missed_ you.”

Jongin returned his hug, relaxing into Sehun’s warmth. His eyes locked with Junmyeon’s over Sehun’s shoulder, and his ears went flat to his head, tail tucking as fear and anxiety clawed their way through him.

“Sehun, let him go.”

Sehun pulled away, looking between Jongin and Junmyeon in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“Did you scent him, Hun?” Junmyeon remained where he was, arms crossed, blocking the front door.

Jongin allowed Sehun to nose gently under his jaw, pulling away sharply with a gasp. “You’re mated?” He beamed, pulling Jongin into another hug. “Did you and Taemin finally cave to the inevitable?”

The room filled with Junmyeon’s growl. “No. He mated with a vampire.”

The temperature dropped to an arctic level.

Chanyeol squinted. “He did what?”

“And what’s worse, it was with the vampire we ran into at the bar a few weeks ago. The one I ordered him to stay away from.” Junmyeon turned accusing eyes on Jongin, who tried to make himself as small as possible.

He could feel their eyes on him as he stared at the ground, hoping it would swallow him whole. His phone buzzed twice in his pocket. “I.”

“Oh, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said, very quietly, still shattering the tension in the room. “Why?”

His breath hitched on an inhale. “He’s my mate,” Jongin whispered, eyes burning.

“Vampires and wolves aren’t made to be mated to each other, right?” Tao looked between everyone, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Right?”

“No, they aren’t.” Junmyeon glowered, wrinkling his nose. “The very idea is against what wolves stand for.”

“Well, actually—” Yixing was cut off by a knock on the door.

Blinking through his tears, Jongin turned to move past Junmyeon and get it, since he was too busy growling at Yixing’s audacity to answer it.

He gasped when opening the door revealed Baekhyun.

“Hi, baby,” Baekhyun greeted softly. He cooed as Jongin felt fresh tears spill onto his cheeks. “Don’t cry, I’ve got you.” He stepped inside, kicking the door shut behind him as he wrapped Jongin in his arms.

He buried his nose in Baekhyun’s neck, probably getting tears and snot on his clothes, fisting his hands in the back of the sweater he was wearing. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“It’s where you are. It’s absolutely where I should be.”

Junmyeon’s snarl echoed through the entry. “Get. Out.”

Jongin flinched, but Baekhyun only laughed. “You must be pack alpha. We’ve met before, haven’t we?” He slipped out of Jongin’s grip, moving further into the house. He hesitated before walking into the living room, no doubt noticing all the wolves in the room. “I’d recognize that snarl anywhere, I think.”

He was torn between running to Baekhyun’s side and staying put, watching as his entire pack gazed at Baekhyun with wide eyes.

“Holy shit.” Chanyeol slapped a hand over his mouth with a nervous glance at Junmyeon, like he wasn’t sure if he could speak.

“So, Jonginnie really did mate with a vampire,” Yixing hummed. He and Yifan were upright now, Yifan behind him as Yixing subtly shifted into a more protective stance. “Interesting.”

Baekhyun reached out and snagged Jongin around the waist, ignoring Junmyeon’s warning growl. “Yes, we’re mates. Anyone have a problem with that?” He looked around the room with a smile, daring anyone to contradict him. “It’s already done. Can’t be undone.”

“Aren’t you like, a prince?” Sehun asked, wrapping himself around Junmyeon, attempting to calm him down.

“Yes.” Baekhyun winked at him. “I am.”

Luhan whistled lowly. “Way to go, Jonginnie. Snagging a prince.”

“It’s a disgrace,” Junmyeon mumbled. “He should be with a wolf.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “He should be with whomever he wants, and his wolf wants me.”

“Is this true, Jongin?” Kyungsoo was very serious, his expression fixed and even. “Is he what you want?”

He pressed into Baekhyun’s side for strength. “My wolf imprinted on him.” He paused as his pack made various sounds of surprise. “I couldn’t deny it and couldn’t stay away from him.”

“It’s the same for me,” Baekhyun added, when everyone remained in a stunned silence. “He’s my blood singer.”

Everyone in the room tilted their heads at the exact same time, in eerie synchronization, making Baekhyun laugh and mutter something about dogs under his breath, too quiet for Jongin to catch. Louder, he said, “I don’t want to take Jongin away from his pack, but I will if our bond is a problem.”

“I don’t think anyone wants that,” Luhan said slowly, casting wary glances at Junmyeon. “We love Jongin.” He slowly moved over to Baekhyun, posture relaxed. “It’s a lot to digest, though.”

“Certainly a surprise,” Kyungsoo muttered.

“I’m confused,” Tao blurted. “Are vampires like, bad?”

Baekhyun cackled, his fangs peeking out as they dropped slightly. “Oh, I like that one!” He waved a hand at Tao. “Of course we are, you silly wolf. But no more dangerous than wolves are.”

“Then, why is Junmyeon hyung so upset?”

Everyone turned to Junmyeon, who was pouting from under his Sehun blanket. “Because it’s not how things are done. Vampires have no business with wolves.”

“According to whom?” Yixing challenged. “You?”

Junmyeon shook his head. “Tradition.”

“Well, fuck tradition, then,” Chanyeol declared, dragging Tao down onto the floor with him as he sat. “Let’s get to know our new pack member.”

Baekhyun exchanged a look with Jongin, who shrugged, and then kissed him on the cheek. “What do you want to know?” he asked, turning to the rest of the pack and settling in a vacant armchair.

Hesitantly, Jongin settled in his lap, still tense from everything, but hopeful.

His bed felt empty without Baekhyun.

Junmyeon had absolutely refused to allow Baekhyun to stay through the night, and even though his pack was taking his mating with Baekhyun in somewhat shaky stride, even they seemed leery at the idea of a vampire in the house while they were all sleeping.

Maybe he’d slept too much during the day, and that was why he couldn’t sleep now. Maybe, but he figured it had everything to do with the way his heart beat hollowly in Baekhyun’s absence.

“Jongin?” Sehun's quiet voice broke through his melancholy musings. He hummed, feeling better when Sehun crawled into bed with him and wrapped around him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just missing Baekhyun. It’s gotten harder to be away from him now that the bond is in place,” Jongin explained as Sehun nosed at the back of his neck.

“Do you mind that I’m here? Will he mind if you smell like me?”

“No, he’s not nearly as territorial as alphas.” Jongin rolled over, flicking his ears to tickle the underside of Sehun's jaw. “I was absolutely covered in Taemin’s scent before I spent the weekend with him, and it didn’t seem to bother him too much.”

It was Sehun's turn to hum, and they lay in silence for a few moments until Jongin hesitantly asked, “Is Junmyeon really that mad at me?”

Sehun sighed gustily. “He was pretty heated at dinner, but I think he’s coming around. It’s mostly because a vampire killed his parents, you know, that he has so much resentment toward them.”

“Wait, what?”

“Mmmmm yeah he doesn’t talk about it often, but there was a vampire caught up in bloodlust where he was growing up, and it took out Junmyeon’s parents before the pack was able to take it down. That’s why he’s so against them.”

“I didn’t know.” Jongin snuggled in closer to Sehun, like that could convey how much he wanted to comfort Junmyeon.

“He doesn’t talk about it anymore, says it’s dead and buried with his parents, but it obviously still affects him.”

“I’d say so.” Silence lingered between them for a while. “I’m glad he didn’t throw me out over Baekhyun.”

“He’s really worth it? Baekhyun?” Sehun's fingers played with his t-shirt hem.

“Yeah, Hun. He is.” Jongin pulled away slightly, trying to peer at Sehun's face through the dark, his eyesight taking a moment to come into focus. “Isn’t it the same with Junmyeon? He’s worth everything?”

“Yeah, he is.” Sehun's voice was quiet and filled with love. “But it’s a little different for us. We’ve known each other since we were pups, and the second Junmyeon presented we knew we were inevitable. Our bond has been decades in the making. You and Baekhyun seem so sudden to him by comparison. So reckless.”

Jongin shrugged. “But we’re different people. It was the same for me and Baekhyun you know. I somehow knew after I met him that he would be it for me. And when you have that feeling…why wait?”

Sehun's hum was softer this time, voice getting quieter with sleep. “Well, I’m glad you’re happy. He seems like he’ll treat you well.”

“Yeah, I really think he will.”

“Please, Baekhyun,” Jongin gasped, tears slipping from his eyes as he bit down on the pillow to muffle his moans. Baekhyun thrust into him with one smooth movement, and Jongin arched his back to feel the intrusion in all the right places as Baekhyun dragged against his walls.

“You look so perfect like this, baby,” Baekhyun praised, his hips snapping in a brutal pace that had Jongin’s hands fisting in the sheets. Baekhyun had one hand on his hip, the other pinning his tail to his waist as he fucked Jongin into the sheets with supernatural precision.

Jongin couldn’t even muster words, his entire focus on how good Baekhyun felt inside him, how ruthlessly he attacked his prostate with every other thrust, making Jongin’s legs twitch and shake, worn out from Baekhyun edging him for the last hour with his fingers and mouth, ready to come apart for him.

“Baekhyun, p-please,” he panted, muffled by the pillow, moving his hips to meet Baekhyun’s thrusts and rut against the sheets for friction. “Please.”

“Easy, baby.” Baekhyun’s hand stroked up from his waist to the back of his neck, freeing his tail to grip his neck lightly, making Jongin shiver under him. “I’ve got you,” Baekhyun murmured, bending close to whisper in his ear, changing the angle of his thrusts as he did so and making Jongin gasp.

“Bite me,” he begged, Baekhyun’s fingers digging into his hip as his thrusts picked up speed and intensity. “Baek, bite me.”

Jongin felt his own fangs drop in slightly as Baekhyun bit down harshly, sinking needle teeth into his shoulder, hand sliding up from his neck to fist in his hair. “Mine,” he growled, holding Jongin close to him.

“Yours,” Jongin groaned as pleasure rushed through him, radiating from where Baekhyun’s teeth were sunk deep in a warm wave, almost overshadowing the bliss of his orgasm as he twitched and tightened around Baekhyun, making him growl in response. With a few more broken thrusts, he could feel Baekhyun pulsing inside him, his tongue lapping at the bite, going boneless and limp on top of Jongin.

Baekhyun released his hip, untangling one of Jongin’s hands from the sheets to lace their fingers together. “You okay love?” Baekhyun murmured, once they’d both come back to themselves a little.

“Mmm, yeah.” Jongin rolled onto his side as Baekhyun slid out of him and off, their bodies growing sticky and tacky as they dried. “Shower?”

“Can you walk yet?” Baekhyun smirked at him, stroking his cheek.

“You might have to carry me. My legs still feel like jelly.” Despite his words, he was still surprised when Baekhyun picked him up and carried him into his bathroom, setting him on the counter as he started the water.

“How are things with your pack? It’s been a few weeks since I surprised them all.” Baekhyun grinned out of the corner of his mouth. “Should I pop by again? Make them all shiver in fear of me?”

Jongin giggled, wrapping his arms and legs around Baekhyun as he approached. “The pack is good. Sehun and Junmyeon are officially mated, which has made Junmyeon into a giant ball of goo, so he’s far too busy catering to Sehun's every need to worry about my mate.” He kissed Baekhyun a couple times before remembering his other questions. “I think you can come by whenever you want. Tao keeps asking me when you’re going to come by again, and Luhan insists on fighting you for my honor, or something.”

Baekhyun snorted, his eyes flashing gold. “I hope he likes losing.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Jongin basked in the moment as steam filled the room, feeling Baekhyun still and quiet against him, his heart beating fast enough to make up for Baekhyun’s lack of one. “I’m glad that they’ve calmed down, now. I’d like you to feel welcome with my pack.”

“If you’re there, it doesn’t matter, my sweet wolf. You’re all I need.” Baekhyun helped him down from the counter. “I never thought I’d be so sentimental—that was always Jongdae’s specialty—but now that I’ve found you, I find myself unconcerned with anything that isn’t you.” He pulled Jongin in for a kiss. “You’re my eternity, now.”

Jongin wrinkled his nose, a bit overcome by emotion, letting Baekhyun smirk and drag him into the shower. “You’re it for me too, you know,” he managed, once Baekhyun’s fingers were massaging shampoo through his hair.

“Good.” He rinsed Jongin’s hair before turning him around, kissing him soft and wet in the spray. “Mate.”

He let Baekhyun wrap him up in soft towels, and then soft clothes and blankets. As they settled in front of Baekhyun’s TV, limbs entwined and fingers laced, Jongin felt contentment settle deep into his bones.

Baekhyun was home now, and there was no place he’d rather be.


End file.
